Falling Into Darkness
by Kokoro3
Summary: Darkness is engulfing the world and only the ones with magical ablities are able to stop it. Will Yume and her friends be able to do it? Or will they end up being sucked into the darkness too?


Falling Into Darkness - Chapter 1  
  
Resplendent streaks of daylight shown through the breaks amid the clouds downward unto the earthly soil. Refreshing breezes began to brush sakura petals up into the breath of Earth, to flutter about until they had to refrain from the joyous playtime and once again lay lifeless on the terrain. Nevertheless this atmosphere would soon transform as night gradually closed in.  
A young girl, with crimson hair stained with a handful of additional hues, laid innocently on the countless delicate absinthe blades of grass. Utterly unaware of what kind of predicament destiny was intending to bring on her; she slept, entirely concealed in tranquility. Know one would ever imagine that this angelic soul had the power to amend the world.  
As night drew closer so did numerous storm clouds that filled the land with the fragrance of impending fresh rain. The girl however awoke from her deep slumber, but didn't move from her spot even though she could visibly tell a storm was on its way. It was as if she wanted to be soothed by the Earth's mellow tears of hope.  
The girl closed her eyes listening to the sound of the rain, striking the ground out in the distance, just waiting for it to reach her. In her mind she abruptly saw herself being engulfed in darkness and at the same instant the rain had begun to descend onto her. Her eyes opened quickly and she gazed unresponsively at nothing.  
She got up and began to walk home, still acting as if she wasn't truly existing. She shook her head and peered at the ground. "I am Yume an enchantress sworn to save this world. I can't let a little day dream ruin my goals! No I won't. It was nothing anyways. Probably just my imagination." she said to herself.  
By the time she got to her apartment she was soaking wet from the rain. It didn't bother her much. She wasn't in the happiest of moods and anyways the rain somehow relaxed her. She walked in and headed towards the kitchen, not really sure what to do at the moment.  
"Yume!? Are you okay?" asked Matsuro from the family room.  
"Yea you look horrible," Yuki added.  
"I'm fine. everything is fine. I was just walking around in the rain. No need to worry," Yume replied as she stopped walking and just stood there tilting her head downwards.  
Tears began to fall from her eyes and paint the ground. She stumbled backwards and leaned against a wall, slumping down to the floor.  
"YUME!" Yuki and Matsuro shrieked and ran over to her. Matsuro reached out to hug her but Yume lightly slapped her hand away.  
"Don't touch me, please," Yume whispered. "I just need some time by myself for a moment."  
"Okay. if you say so," Yuki said questionably and walked back into the family room with Matsuro. They stared dejectedly at each other hopeful that Yume was actually all right.  
Abruptly there was a knock at the door and everyone's eyes darted towards it. No one moved at all, not sure of who was going to get it or to answer the door at all.  
"I'll go and see who it is," Yume said wiping the tears away forcing a smile onto her face.  
She looked through the peek hole and her face lit up with exhilaration. Instantaneously she unlocked the door and swung it open. There standing in the door way was Mr. Hikari.  
"Mr. Hikari!" Yume said ecstatically, leaping out to hug him. "How have you been and what brings you to our place at such a late time?" she questioned.  
"It is nice to see you too Yume," he replied and chuckled. "I am here only for personal matters. My son Takumi possesses great power I believe. I've sensed it every since he was just a little tike, though I never brought it to his attention. He probably wouldn't believe it anyways. So I was wondering if he could."  
Yume cut him off "If he could join us on our journey?" she asked. "If that is what you're going to ask then the answer is yes. I'd be honored to help you Mr. Hikari."  
"Thank you Yume. You truly are an angel from heaven as others have said." Mr. Hikari replied and bowed respectably. "I will bring Takumi here tomorrow," he added and bowed again, hugged her once more, and turned around starting to walk to his car to go home.  
Yume grinned and closed the door then walked to the family room where Yuki and Matsuro sat with massive smiles on their faces. They clearly heard the conversation and were eager to meet this boy known as Takumi.  
  
***********************************  
  
Yume's journey had barely even begun and they already had another person to join the group. Though she was quite curious of what type of talents he possessed, but she was patient enough to wait and find out. Tomorrow they would leave their town and begin to journey again, this time with even more help to save this world. 


End file.
